Coffee
by Zero.Elektronik
Summary: Tweek's alone at 6 am, Craig should have been here by now... Creek. Done for the 100 Theme Challenge.


**Done for the 100 theme challenge.**

**Warning: Slash/Yaoi/MalexMale/Gayness.**

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.**

**AN: Tweek is one of my favourite characters - i tried to show his crazy rambling in this, i hope it worked!~**

**

* * *

  
**

It was six am. He didn't even know why he was still awake - it certainly wasn't anything to do with his choice of poison, which not only was one of the world most addictive substances, was also not helpful with his ADD. Maybe it was because he wanted to stay awake and observe his room, rearranging everything in hopes he'd find out just _where _the gnomes were coming from. Maybe this time he'd build up the courage to stop them taking his underwear, he really did need it, on second thought, maybe not. What if the gnomes got angry and millions of tiny gnomes attacked him and cut at his frail legs, until they managed to cut his legs off - right at the ankle. Or if they grew twice as tall as him and fought him - he wouldn't last long, being a frail, pale boy (He hardly ate nowadays, the coffee was enough for him, and this had made him pretty bony) - he'd be killed right there and then, and his parents were tending to the shop to get all the stock in and they'd never know and oh god. He breathed heavily, twitching and tugging at his shirt; he'd undone and redone it a thousand times over by now, trying to calm his nerves. Or maybe, it was because Craig was supposed to come over tonight, to keep him company and protect him from the gnomes whilst his parents slept and worked. But he wasn't here.

Craig was in fact awake. Sitting in his room watching Red Racer. He should have grown out of that show by now, but it was nostalgic in a way, it took him back to third grade. Craig had never meant to not show up - he hadn't even realised the time yet - but he'd gotten so caught up in the show he'd forgotten that the twitchy blonde was waiting for him. Every now and again the phone would ring and he would just flip it off, and continue, eyes fixed to the TV screen.

Tweek had decided Craig was dead. He wasn't answering his calls. He decided the most logical explanation for Craig not answering his calls that the Gnomes had predicted this happening, and not only gone to steal Craig's underwear, but to strangle him with it so not only was Tweek's best friend dead, but he was also left unprotected when they came to strangle him with his own underwear. This, made Tweek twitch profusely and spill more coffee on his green, stained shirt. The loud vibration of the phone on his wooden desk startled him; he reached over tentatively deciding whether or not to answer. By the time he decided he should, whoever was on the other end had hung up. The blonde pulled at his hair and stared out the window.

* * *

Seven am. Tweek was in the midst of making another cup of coffee when he heard his window slam open and something, or someone fall through it, onto his bed. He took his time walking back to his room - this way, if someone was robbing him, he wouldn't have to face them and could happily let him steal everything he owned. Pushing the door open nervously, his eyes fell to the figure lying on his bed, who looked as if he'd just fallen through the ceiling somewhere he didn't really want to be. This, however, made Tweek smile. The sight was almost terrifying, Tweek didn't smile often.

Craig beckoned him over to his bed, and pulled his hat off. He thought he should probably apologise for being so late, and climbing in through the window probably scared the poor boy to death. He was angry. Angry at himself for letting him get so distracted by a stupid fucking TV show. Angry at himself for leaving Tweek scared, alone and worried sick. Angry for not answering his calls, when obviously it would only be Tweek calling at twenty-past six in the morning. The noise of Tweek shakily putting down his coffee cup pulled him out from his inner rant, and back to reality. And his lips were met with the soft, warm lips of the blonde. This was Tweek's way of forgiving him; although he figured Tweek had probably spent the last five minutes deciding whether or not kissing him would be a good idea and whether the consequences would be too much for him. But Craig forgot all that and instead got wrapped up in the though of Tweek, placing his arms around his skinny waist and kissing him. Tweek always tasted of Coffee - Craig couldn't stand the stuff, but on Tweek...He didn't mind it so much.

* * *


End file.
